Juniper Regina/Relationships
A list of every relationship of Juniper. Family Juno & Jupiter Juniper is the daughter of Juno, Empress of the Roman Empire and the Roman Gods, as well as the Matriarch of the Roman Pantheon. Juniper was originally planned as some sort of "revenge" against Jupiter and his multiple love affairs, but Juno grew to be actually quite fond of her daughter, and after forgiving Jupiter for all the things he had done, she decided that he should be titled Juniper's father. Juno and Jupiter always expected the best and only the best from Juniper, and put her through a strict and severe education, where they'd let her under the supervision of Minverva. They'd barely have contact with their daughter, and their relationship has always been awful. Juniper says that she has never heard a single "I love you" from her mother, and doesn't consider Jupiter a father - not even close. She despises both of them and avoids contact with them, and was beyond happy when they decided to send her to Ever After High. Juniper saw this as an opportunity of being free from her parents, and now, goes against every rule they try to impose. Juniper, nonetheless, secretly respects her mother, but truly wishes to have her throne when she's a full Roman goddess, even if she has to fight for it. Juno was always sure that Juniper would be an excellent heir to her legacy, and hopes that, when June returns home from High School, they can have a decent relationship... Not that this is also one of June's wishes. Liber Juniper's estranged biological father. Juno didn't mention Liber once to Juniper, and, if today she knows that he is her father, that was all because of Juniper herself. They have no contact with each other, and June truly wishes she could have him as a real father figure. Well, as that would be a dishonour to her whole family, it seems that she will have to keep this secret. Minerva As Minerva was the one responsible for educating Juniper when she was a child, the goddess of wisdom can be considered a mother figure to Juniper, and the young goddess actually sees Minerva as a mother. Even if Minerva was strict upon Juno and Jupiter's orders, she always made sure June felt loved and wanted. She's probably the only one Juniper truly considers and loves in her messed up Roman family, even if they're not related by blood. June calls Minerva "godmom", just so Juno doesn't freak out upon hearing Minerva being called "mom". [[The Imperial Legionnaires|'The Imperial Legionnaires']] The Imperial Legionnaires are the kids and successors of the Roman gods. As June is the daughter of the Roman Matriarch, she is, unsurprisingly, their leader - and related to the majority of members. She claims that she "loves them all equally", but has closer bonds here and there. She's particularly closer to [[Pacifica Oraíos|'Pacifica']], [[Blaze Vulcan|'Blaze']], [[Cascade de Mare|'Cascade']], [[Marisol Helios|'Marisol' ]]and [[Cyrus Helios|'Cyrus']], and [[Libi A. Cupid|'Libi']]. She calls them her "favourites" among the group and spoils them rotten, and happily accepts her status as their aunt - and truly expects them to call her "auntie June". If anyone messes with them, Juniper will gladly go after them and physically fight them, if necessary. Friends [[Dionysia del Vino|'Dionysia del Vino']] Dionysia is not only June's roommate, but also her best and first friend. June carries a deep admiration and love for the daughter of Dionysus and really appreciates that Dio really ''tries to help her. Their relationship is composed by a lot of flirting and sleeping together when drunk, which happens every single week. Most people assume they are a couple because of the amount of flirting, but they swear they are not a couple. They also like to break in Heather's fancy parties just to annoy her. Additionally, Dionysia works as Juniper's spy within The Young Olympians. You know, gotta keep track of those Greeks. [[Iris Deyanira|'Iris Deyanira']] Iris is also one of Juniper's closest friends. At first, they didn't get along, and June found Iris to be ''too annoying, but they eventually saw potential in each other and shared similar life goals, so it somehow worked. June really wanted Iris as a tool for manipulating people, but at the end, she grew to be very attached to the girl, and really enjoyed her company, as well as her personality, to a point she legit forgot about how she wanted Iris on her side just so they could be extra powerful together. June is particularly jealous of Iris, and even though she tends to keep it to herself, the daughter of Eris will always find out, and will always use it as a way of getting on June's nerves. Their relationship is quite healthy, and includes a lot of flirting, being drunk together, annoying each other, many "I love you"s while drunk, all that stuff. June really admires Iris and truly respects her. [[Daiyu Qing|'Daiyu Qing']] Being in the same group of princesses, June and Daiyu get along fairly well. They have that friendship where they are always brutally honest with each other, and Juniper both admires and appreciates it. They might have built that relationship out of their mutual dislike for Heather, and therefore, their daily chats might be filled with gossiping behind Heather's back. Daiyu is one of the few people June truly respects and sees as an equal, and she's actually very glad to have the next Jade Empress as a friend. [[The Pantheon Princesses|'The Pantheon Princesses']] June likes to hang around with this group, and enjoys their company (most times). Most of them are really nice, and June likes to be around those who are similar to her - royalty-wise speaking. She also enjoys the fact that Heather's there, for very obvious reasons. Enemies [[Heather von Olympus|'Heather von Olympus']] TBA - it's so complicated, really [[The Young Olympians|'The Young Olympians']] TBA [[Liv Mercybringer|'Liv Mercybringer']] TBA Romance [[Pacifica Oraíos|'Pacifica Oraíos']] If Juniper has a weak spot, that is, definitely, Pacifica. She's always claiming that her "schedule is too busy for romance", but it's never to busy for the daughter of Venus. At first, June was confused about her feelings towards Pacifica and did her best to avoid them, but they only seemed to grow, so there was no point hiding it anymore. Even if the next Venus seems to be completely blind to Juniper's feelings, the Princess of Romans truly tries to express herself to Pacifica, and wants her to realize that June is, in fact, in love with her. They can get too close with each other, with June pecking Pacifica's cheeks, holding her, braiding her hair, holding her hand, giving her bouquets of flowers and doing everything in her power to make Pacifica feel loved and wanted. Some nights, Juniper will sneak into Pacifica's room, particularly when she's feeling sad or depressed, and she feels like she can be vulnerable towards Pacifica. Juniper trusts her and wants to give her all her love, she just hopes that Pacifica will let her do so. On a side note, June is more than willing to give Pacifica a higher rank/title among the Roman Pantheon. Just saying. [[Heather von Olympus|'Heather von Olympus']] Juniper couldn't help but feel especially attached to the daughter of Hera. They are enemies, of course, and hold a rivalry that involves their Pantheons. But it seems that Juniper just couldn't resist Heather's charm and complete disdain towards her. Soon, June found herself paying more attention to Heather than she probably should. At first, she thought it was all physical, and wouldn't mind having Heather as a company for the night, but it seemed to be too much to be only physical. She's quietly jealous of Heather's romantic life, watching it closely, and has pretty much accepted that, by now, she's also interested in Heather. She just can't find enough courage to bring herself to actually talk to the Greek Princess about it, specifically. Juniper's pretty sure that Heather's aware of her not that innocent flirts, though. Pets Tweety Juniper has a godly pet bird, whom she named Tweety. He's all fluffy and naughty, just like his owner. June hates to keep Tweety in a cage, which results in him going wherever he wants whenever he wants. Julian Julian is a small bull that Juniper saved from being killed by some of her mother's servants, and has kept him as a pet ever since. Julian is a cuddly buddy who wants to spend 100% of his time with June, and will most likely run away from the school stables to go after his "mom" (as Juniper calls herself). He's nothing but a big good boy who wants attention and love.Category:Subpages